Charlie's choice
by R-MrsEdwardCullen
Summary: Bella swan has had many troubles throughout her life, especially when it comes to Renee. Will Charlie’s decisions then and now truly help bella now or is it too late? can a love story with hot shot Edward make things complicated or helpfull?
1. Renne's mistake

Charlie's choice

Bella swan has had many troubles throughout her life, especially when it comes to Renee. Will Charlie's decision truly help or will a love story complicate things?

**Hey, this is my second fan fiction book. I did not like the way my first one (similarities and differences) was going so I have decided to make a new one. (I will be updating the other story, just not as quick as some people may want it to be)**

**I wanted to make a story that was slightly more sophisticated, and not just a love theme. SO I have made this story more complicated, and not allowing love at first sight principle to take over the story. For those who read the books for that reason there will be love with Edward and Bella, it just won't be recognised or acted upon till later on.**

**Disclaimer:**** unfortunately I do not own twilight or any of its characters, the lucky person named Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Anyway on to the story, hope you like it would appreciate reviews.**

Chapter 1

A mother's mistake

BPOV

I can remember how things used to be good, no matter how long ago it is now. Charlie, my dad, and mother, Renee were love stuck. They told me stories of how happy they were and how glad they were they did not listen to their parents, and got married straight out of high school. One year later I was born. Renee used to tell me how happy she was to have a daughter.

I can remember going out with Charlie and Renee to parks and the cold stony beaches of Forks. How she would run towards me when I fell over, with that loving and worried expression all over her face, and how she would pick me up and clean me before giving me a kiss and letting me play again.

We were so happy in Forks. Charlie became chief of police and Renee was happily finding new things to do for a week before moving on to the next. We would sit together and have a large lovely dinner, and talk and laugh like any other happy family shouting was non existent, and neither was violence back then.

It all changed, just after my 12th birthday Renee wanted to move to a warmer place, so love sick Charlie followed her loyally to Jackson Ville. At first it was fun, Charlie easily found a new job in the police force, and Renee carried on her hair brain activities, we enjoyed the nice warm sandy beaches that were located right outside of our big beautiful house, but all good things must come to an end.

When I turned 14 Charlie lost his job, and closed himself off. Policing was a main part of his world, and it all got ripped from under him. Renee and Charlie started to argue ant Renee became selfish because there was no money for her to do her one week activities that she carelessly went to.

Eventually Charlie got a new job of sitting at a desk, it was not a good job for Charlie, was a very active man, and to change from patrolling everyday to sitting at a desk did not help him. The money was good, but the arguments and depression Charlie was going into did not help the family.

We stopped going out and stopped our family meals, and Renee and Charlie did not communicate anymore, to say the house was an unhappy one would be an understatement. With Charlie so isolated Renee started to drink, the more she drank the worse Charlie got and the worse Renee got. I learned to cook and clean very quickly but I couldn't pay the bills, I was 15 by the time I was doing everything.

When Charlie got his wage he would give it to me, so I became good with maths, but the house became more and more unhappy it was a vicious circle, that was in a down spiral, and I was the one to try and put the house back together, feed my parents and make sure we had a roof over our heads by paying the bills.

Renee never left the house and the only time I did was when we needed food, or she through me out to go and buy her alcohol, which I had to steal because I was too young. When I grew out of my clothes I started to wear Renee's and Charlie's, which were obviously not mine and too big, but we were coping and we were still together, I thought that was the worst we were going to get. I thought wrong.

I am now sixteen and have bruises covering the most part of my body, and I hardly make it to school. Renee started drinking more and became violent, at first she just screamed at me blaming everything one me, which hurt, but not as much as her slaps did when she started to hit me a few months after the shouting started. It shocked me; violence was never apart of our family and it hurt.

I can remember one time I said no to her demand of alcohol and she ran at me, grabbed me round the neck and punched and shouted at me. I shouted for Charlie, knowing her wasn't even in, and that was a mistake as it made Renee angrier, and I eventually blacked out.

But here I am a bruised seventeen year old putting on some of my mother's old worn jeans, and one of her old shirts getting ready for school. Now I can hear you all ask where Charlie is and why is he not doing anything, well that answer is simple. He has isolated himself that much he stays in his room and manages to never hear my screams or cries, and only every leaves to go to work.

There is no-one who understands or who cares. People at school think I am weird and dirty, and ugly so of course I have no friends, and at this point in my life I have stopped noticing all the glares and giggles as I walk past people. I don't say I blame them, what would you think if you saw a bruised girl at school and she wore dirty big clothes most people would look the other way or laugh. It just so happens that the young population of Jacksonville laugh and glares, where as the older people look the other way.

I have to walk 3 miles everyday to get to school, so I wake up very early to be on time. Lessons them selves are enjoyable. I love to learn and read especially and having to do the bills for years have helped my mathematics ability and am in an advanced class, as well as or biology and Literature. My grades are good and I never do anything to get attention, and I am well behaved.

The only negative of school is lunch. I sit on the table closest to the bin and doors alone. I feel the glares on me and I try to ignore them, which for the most part I accomplish, little did I know this particular lunch time would be too much to handle.

I am sitting reading my very battered copy of Wuthering Heights when all of a sudden I feel wet, and smell like warm strawberry yoghurt. It is dripping form my head and the whole cafeteria is laughing at me. Fighting off my tears I get up put my book away and rush out. I was running and not caring where I was going until I realised I was headed towards the art building.

I rushed in as silently as I could manage looking for the one thing that will help me. There out the corner of my eye I notice it. I run towards the Stanley knife and quickly put it in my bag before running towards the toilets, quite surprised I hadn't fell over yet.

I ran into the cubical and locked it not caring or noticing if the others were empty. This was not the first item I had cut myself, and I pulled out the Stanley knife and pushed the leaver showing a sharp blade from the slight whole at the end. I pressed it to my wrist and hissed, before sighing. I pushed it further in and moved it across my arm slowly so I could absorb the pain.

I had tears running down my face and I hated that the others in the school could make me cry, which made me angry. I removed the blade from my wrist and stared at the blood leaking out from the newly made cut in my arm. My anger took over me and I sliced it quickly over my arm, one time, and second time, a third before I looked at my ravished arm, and just sat look as the blood poured freely from my arm.

I began to feel happy and dazed, my vision began to blur and I wonder if this is what it feels like when you die, and I welcomed it, I knew no one would care or even think to come looking for me so I just sat back and allowed my eyes to close.

My vision is mainly black, and I can hear a dull screaming form where the light is but I don't care I couldn't make out much-

"GET HELP"

"CALL 911"

"WHO IS IT"

"BLOOD…TOO MUCH"

I didn't care who they were talking about and just blocked them out before drifting into the darkness.

**ChPOV**

Sitting at this boring desk again, nothing to do, this were the only things to ever pass through my mind, how rubbish my life has become and how I long for forks. But I can't move my wife and child form the life they now know and love.

The ringing of the phone interrupted my thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Mr Swan?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"I am from Jacksonville hospital, I need you to come down please, and your daughter has been in an incident and is in an induced coma"

I couldn't think clearly, I was picturing my sweat Bella in a hospital bed and began to stand

"Sir, SIR?"

"I am on my way" And with that I put the phone down.

I rushed out of work without telling anyone, I knew it would get me fired but at this point I did not care, my baby was in the hospital. When I got there I was told by the doctor that se was found in a toilet with a Stanley knife in her hand and there was no doubt that she was the cause of her own blood loss.

I was kicked out of my own sorry little mind, and tried to think of the things that happened at home that I simply ignored, and I didn't like it.

_Flash back_

"_Go and get me my alcohol now!!!" Renee shouted_

_I heard a loud slap that vibrated through the air, followed by a hurt scream, which sounded like it exited from Bella's mouth…_

"_Please stop, please" I heard my daughter cry again and again after every hit and punch and bang I heard, followed by my wife's giggle._

_End of Flash back_

I was enraged, at Renee for doing it, and at myself for not stopping it. I went into Bella's room and sat beside her, and cried for 2 hours before falling into an awkward sleep in the chair. I was in the hospital one day before I decided what to do. I took out my phone and rang the old forks police station and got my job back.

I then rang the airport.

"Hello, Jacksonville airport how may I help you?"

"I would like two tickets to Forks please; my credit card number is …"

"Okay, what day are you leaving?" I looked at the calendar and noticed it was Tuesday and I wanted to go as soon as possible.

"On Friday please, and it will be a one way ticket"

"Three days notice is not enough Sir we may not be able to let you bored the flight"

"PLEASE, my daughter and I need to go she is hospital for Christ sakes!"

"Sir please calm down, I will see what I can do please hold"

Five minutes later

"Sir my supervisor will allow you and your daughter the tickets, is there anything else?"

"No. Thank you, bye." And with that I put the phone down relieved I can take her to a better place.

The next day Renee still hadn't made an appearance, it was the third day (Wednesday) since Bella had been in hospital so I rang the house phone and told Renee to get to the hospital, without saying why.

Four hours later I saw Renee walking towards Bella's room

She entered and looked confused, until she saw Bella in the hospital bed, and I saw her lips turn upwards slightly which increased my growing hate towards her.

"How can you not notice your daughter has been gone for 3 days?" I asked her as calmly as I could manage. All she did was look down.

"You IDIOT DO YOU NOT CARE?" I heard her sniffle slightly but couldn't bring myself to calm down.

"We are leaving! AND IN NO CIRUMSTANCES ARE YOU TO COME WITH US!" That made her look up, but before she had chance to say anything the doctor interrupted which I was grateful for I didn't want to be manipulated by this disgusting women.

"Calm down sir please this will not help your daughter's recovery"

"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING!?" I shouted angrily not needing an answer as I already had it

"STAY AWAY FROM HER! GET OUT!" I shouted again as she tried to move towards Bella, and she walked out without looking back.

I looked back at Bella and noticed her eyes fluttering open; she looked confused and called me over, so I rushed to her side to try and comfort her, and to explain to her that we are moving.

**BPOV**

**3 days later**

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep

That stupid noise is getting louder and louder.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

Argh, it's so annoying. I can hear voices, I'm sure I can I wonder what they are saying now, it better be good for interrupting me.

"Calm down sir please this will not help your daughter's recovery"

"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING!?" I heard an angry voice sounding like my dads shout, I heard a slight whimper and realised it was mine. It was Charlie talking I felt a warm wetness go down my cheek. I heard footsteps getting louder.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER! GET OUT!" I heard Charlie shout followed by the door closing.

I tried to open my eyes to see who he made left, but they didn't open quickly enough. The room was bright and white and it smelt really clean so I wasn't at home. I carried on looking around and my eyes met watery eyes, Charlie's eyes.

"Dad? Where am I?" Charlie rushed over to me and took my hand, I was surprised by his actions and his expression I have not seen him show emotion in so long.

"Bella darling I am so sorry! Please forgive me. You are in the hospital some students found you; you have lost lot of blood." Memories of the Stanley knife and school flooded back in my head I felt tears escape my eye.

"Don't worry, we are going back to forks" Charlie said wiping my tears from my cheek.

I simply nodded before closing my eyes, I was too tired.

I woke up feeling better than I did before, I noticed Charlie sleeping beside me, and I tried to hold my tears in but I am so happy that I have my dad back, I thought it was a dream. That means we are really moving away, and back to place that I was born.

A few minutes later and Charlie woke up.

"Hey baby. How do you feel?"

"Great actually, how long have I been here?"

"5 days it's early Friday morning" I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips.

"They had to put you in a coma you lost a lot of blood" He said noticing my panic

"When are we going?" I asked changing the subject

"Today, in 5 hours we need to get ready, the doctor has already set up the change with forks hospital, because you need to get checked out again in a week."

"Okay, is mum coming with us?" I asked shyly, the look on his face gave me my answer; I reached out and held his hand with a smile.

We went straight to the airport, as Charlie already had his things and money, and he said I could buy myself some new things when we were in forks. This raised my excitement, I can't remember the last time I could call the clothes I wore my own.

Shopping it's self however I did not enjoy, it involved being out in public when not necessary, carrying bags, and walking, which in it's self is a difficulty because of my clumsy feet finding a flat surface herd to walk over without falling.

The flight was boring and long, I and Charlie hardly spoke, but it was a comfortable silence that was one good thing about Charlie he didn't need to fill silence with speaking, we were rather alike.

What felt like a few minutes later I was being nudged awake by Charlie?

"Come on Bella we are here"

With that I shot my eyes open to notice we were in a cab outside a house I couldn't quite place. Charlie noticed my confusion;

"It's the same house we lived in before"

I smiled up at him, and walked in. I went to my room that faced the front yard I remember seeing Charlie coming back from work in the cruiser and how I would run down for a hug. I looked around and saw the same old wooden floor, the light blue walls and the peaked ceiling, however instead of the yellow laced curtains I noticed large light purple ones wrapped around the frame of the window.

This house was very different from the one in Jacksonville, it is smaller and homier, and the one negative is the one small bathroom that we would have to share. The house made flashes of my fun childhood here in forks with Renee and Charlie, and I felt a few tears escape I wasn't in the mood for a real crying jag so I pulled myself together, and went back down stairs.

Charlie was in the kitchen looking lost so I went over to him.

"I can make dinner dad" He smiled and I started to get supplies for a simple stew. One of the best things I have noticed about Charlie is he doesn't hover. An hour later I dished out our food we ate in silence for the most part.

"Wow Bells that was great. When did you learn to cook?" I looked down before I told him; I knew it would hurt him.

"I had to nobody else been so I learnt and quickly, when I started to get hungry" The last part cracked. I heard Charlie's chair go and he pulled me into a hug.

Once Charlie's apologies had finished I went upstairs to my room. I pulled out Wuthering heights and red for a while. I decided to take a shower to relax me before I went to bed; I took my bag of bathroom necessities and went to the bathroom. The warm water of the shower was the most relaxing thing. I got carried away and before I knew it the water went cold and I jumped out with a sigh.

I got my toothbrush and hair brush from my bag and got ready for bed. Whilst walking across the hall I heard the TV was on and went downstairs. I saw Charlie asleep on the couch; I woke him up and took the half awake Charlie to his room, before escaping back to mine. Once my head hit the pillow it was not hard to fall into a dreamless sleep.

Thick fog was all I could see out my window in the morning, and I could feel the claustrophobia creeping up on me, I welcomed it as it removed the feeling of people looking or watching you. You could hardly ever see the sky here it was a rare thing for forks to have a clear blue sky I was happy for this as well as it looked nor smelled anything like Jacksonville, so I wont have any horrible flashes of life with Renee when we were there, I preferred the happy ones here.

I went down to the kitchen and made myself a bowl of cereal, once I ate it

I sat at the old square oak table in one of the three un-matching chairs and examined his small kitchen, with its dark panelled walls, bright yellow cabinets, and white linoleum floor. Nothing was changed. I can remember when Renee came home with a pot of paint and a couple of paint brushes and painted the cabinets 9 years ago in an attempt to bring some sunshine into the house, it was one of our fun and happy days.

Over the small fireplace in the adjoining handkerchief-sized family room was a row of pictures. First a wedding picture of Charlie and my mom in Las Vegas, then one of the three of us in the hospital after I was born, taken by a helpful nurse, followed by the procession of my school pictures up to my 10th when we moved. Those were embarrassing to look at — I would have to see what I could do to get Charlie to put them somewhere else.

However it did make me wonder why the house hasn't changed, I would have thought he would sell the house before we moved. I would have to ask him about that, thinking of Charlie where is he?

I went back upstairs to see if he was awake and his bed was empty, so I went back down stairs and noticed quite a bit of money and a note;

_Bells, I have gone to the station I forgot to tell you that I have my old job back. I have left some money for you so you can go shopping ready for school on Monday, which I probably should have mentioned as well, but I have applied you to forks high school._

_I will be back around 6 if you need anything just ring my personal line … I should be there it answer._

_Go look outside and have a look at your gift I know you are smart and I know you had a few driving lessons in Jacksonville, and I can't make you walk all the way to Port Angeles. There is a map in your present._

_Charlie _

I made my way to the door and there, parked on the street in front of the house, was my new — well, new to me — truck. It was a faded red colour, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab.

To my intense surprise, I loved it. I didn't know if it would run, but I could see myself in it. Plus, it was one of those solid iron affairs that never get damaged — the kind you see at the scene of an accident, paint unscratched, surrounded by the pieces of the foreign car it had destroyed. 

I hopped straight in and started it up, it was a bit noisy but that gave her personality. I looked to the passenger seat and noticed the map, I looked over it quickly and I knew where I was going I set off carefully pulling out into the deserted road, and started the 1 hour drive to Port Angeles

When I was there I drove round a while to see which shops were where, once I was happy I knew where I was going I drove to a car park and rushed happily to the nearest cloth store tripping up a few times in my haste.

I looked on every single rack and pick up things that looked nice, I wasn't sure what size I was so I guessed with a 10. When I was in the changing room I noticed I had quite a lot of blues, I shrugged and tried the clothes on. Most were nice jumpers and hoodies as I remembered how cold forks can be. I tried on the tight jeans I got and because they were my size and not Renee's they made me look better.

All the way through trying on the clothes in varying shops I was smiling, I didn't know shopping could be this fun. One hour later I had spent £238 on clothes and shoes, and decided that would be enough to last me for ever, and headed back to my care with about 10 bags in my hand, as I was clever enough to go back after every shop I had been to.

On my way back I noticed a book store so I pulled over and went inside. Once inside I noticed the store was full of mythical books and had weird herbs there so I made a quick exit, and returned to my car. I laughed at myself before continuing home.

I got home at 5:45, and rushed to the kitchen to start tea I made spaghetti bolognaise as I knew I was quite quick to prepare. When it was on the stove cooking I went to the car and collected some of my bags and took them to my room. Half way through un-packing my car Charlie's cruiser pulled up.

"Hey Bells need a hand?"

"Please, I'm sorry I may have got a bit carried away"

"Good, you deserve a lot considering what you have put up with form me and Renee" Charlie all but whispered her name. I smiled as he helped me with the rest of the bags.

As Charlie was taking out the last lot of bags I went to the stove to check on tea it was ready. I served it on our plates and waited for Charlie to come down before I started to eat.

"Smells good Bells" He stated simply when he sat down. Tonight was much like last night, we ate in a nice silence, and he went to the TV whilst I washed up before going upstairs I could feel a tradition in the making.

It was hard to fall asleep that night I had dreams of us as a family together, and then it would warp into how Renee was with me not a week ago. I woke up sweating; I noticed it was 6am. I sighed and got out of bed and walked to the shower knowing I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now anyway.

I wasn't sure if Charlie would be at work yet so I peeked in his room, and there he was asleep in his bed. I went downstairs and started some bacon and eggs for his breakfast, and sure enough just as I was about done he came down the stairs eyeing the food, and smiling. I sat the plate in front of him. He ate it said a thanks then went to work.

The day was rather boring there is nothing to do here. I ended up reading Wuthering Heights and watching TV and before I knew it was 4 so I started tea, I decided to make home made pizza and a jacket potato with cheese and beans. When Charlie came in he sat at the table so I pulled out the food from the oven.

"School starts at 8 tomorrow" Charlie told me as I was clearing the plates. I nodded before going tom my room; I set my alarm for 7 before going to sleep.

**Okay so I'm stopping it there for chapter one please review tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas for the story line please suggest, as I have basics planned but could always do with more to put in.**


	2. small town

**Sorry it has taken a while to write and upload this chapter, but I have had exams to revise for.**

**I have had a day off because I have bruised my ribs so I thought I should start this chapter for you all feel free to review.**

**Disclaimer:**** unfortunately I do not own twilight or any of its characters, the lucky person named Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 2- Small town**

**BPOV**

I woke up and looked towards my window it doesn't look like it is going to be a very nice day, not that it would be a surprise. I realised it was still quite dark and decided to check what time it was. I looked over and the bright red numbers read; 6:30, I knew there was no point in going back to sleep, so I reluctantly pulled my covers off me and headed towards the bathroom to have a shower.

I washed my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo before standing under the warm water, and waiting as it relaxed each muscle in my body. Again I got carried away and had to jump out quickly before the cold water ruined the relaxation the warm created.

I walked back into my room I looked towards my clock not wanting to be too late or too early. It was only 7 o'clock so I decided to straighten my hair to pass the time. I went to my small draws and selected, from a small choice; some faded black skinny jeans, with a white stretch top, and put a hoodie on over the top.

I hopped down the stairs and into the kitchen. I went into the cupboard and got a granola bar and poured myself a glass of fresh apple juice to wash it down with. The granola bar was gone within seconds, I didn't realise how hungry I was so I pulled out a second before necking the apple juice. I looked at my mobiles clock and it said it was quarter to 8 so I went outside to my truck Charlie had surprised me with.

Again the old girl started with a loud bang; which made me jump a little less every time I started her up. I quickly pulled out of the drive way and headed to school. I knew the rout because I went out yesterday, to make sure I wouldn't get lost and be late on my first day, I know Forks is just a small town but that means first impressions are all the more important, as people can say things, and pass them on quicker than a out of control forest fire.

When I pulled into the school parking lot I was glad to see my car wouldn't stand out as everyone had a dirty old car, not that I hate my truck.

Seeing all of the students in the car park talking and laughing were beginning to raise memories or my old school, but I quickly suppressed them, I did not know these people and they didn't know me, and I wasn't covered in bruises, and I smelt like ripe strawberries they have no reason to hate or avoid me.

I pulled in to a space and turned the key my truck banged again causing everyone to look at me. I felt me cheeks get red and sat for a minute to calm myself. I stepped out of my truck repeating why they can't hate me for my looks as much as they did at the old school so I held my head high as I walked over to the office to get my schedule I noticed most eyes were on me I couldn't understand why so I walked quicker to get away from the stares.

When I opened the door I was welcomed by the warmth of the small office. It was brightly lit with plants crowding every corner. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly coloured flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was occupied by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a purple t-shirt that was far too low cut for a teacher and of a woman her age.

The red-haired woman looked up. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan," I informed her, and saw the immediate confusion and intrigue light her eyes. We were not expected, a new topic of gossip no doubt. The swans are back in Forks, the red haired women seemed old enough to know my dads last name.

"Of course," she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for.

"I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show roe.

She went through my classes for me, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave me a slip to have each teacher sign, which I was to bring back at the end of the day. She smiled at me and hoped, she may be able to find out why we were back I could see the excitement in her eyes.

I smiled back at her and left the office quickly I looked at my map trying to memorise it so it wouldn't be stuck in front of my face all day, I tucked it into my bag before walking around to work out where I was. Once I got around the cafeteria, building three was easy to spot. A large black "3" was painted on a white square on the east corner. I felt my breathing gradually creeping toward hyperventilation as I approached the door. I tried holding my breath as I followed two unisex raincoats through the door.

The classroom was small. The people in front of me stopped just inside the door to hang up their coats on a long row of hooks. I copied them. They were two girls, one a blonde, the other also pale, with light brown hair. At least my skin wouldn't be a standout here.

I took the slip up to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Mason. He gawked at me when he saw my name — he had obviously heard of Charlie — and of course I flushed tomato red. But at least he sent me to an empty desk at the back without introducing me to the class.

It was harder for my new classmates to stare at me in the back, but somehow, they managed. I kept my eyes down on the reading list the teacher had given me. It was fairly basic: Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, and Faulkner. I'd already read everything. That was comforting… and boring.

If I had any courage I should ring Renee and ask her to send me my essays, however she would probably be drunk, and ruin them on purpose. Plus she would also call me a criminal for using old essays but at this point her words would not be able to effected me they way they used to every day… I stopped myself for the second time today so I would not be affected by my past I thought moving here was a good Idea, but the past always seems to creep up on me and I have only been here for 3 days.

When the bell rang, a nasal buzzing sound, one of the girls I followed in with light brown hair walked over to the end of my desk, she looked nervous.  
"You're a Swan, aren't you?" She looked like the shy type.

"Yes Bella" I added. Everyone within a three-seat radius turned to look at me.

"Where's your next class?" she asked.

I had to check in my bag. "Um, Government, with Jefferson, in building six."

There was nowhere to look without meeting curious eyes.

"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way…" she paused for my answer "I'm Angela" she added.

I smiled tentatively. "Thanks." I knew she was not the gossiping type and knew we would become friends.

We got our jackets and headed out into the rain, which had picked up. I could have sworn several people behind us were walking close enough to eavesdrop. I hoped I wasn't getting paranoid.

"So, I herd that it is only you and your dad that's moved back?" she asked shyly.

"Yeah." I stated making it obvious I would not say anything more.

Angela smiled at me knowing that I did not want to carry on with this topic of conversation. We would defiantly be friends, but I felt guilty she seemed like the type of person who wouldn't normal befriend the new girl, and I had just used a rather rude way to stop her talking anymore about it so I decided to give her a bit of information.

"We moved to Jacksonville but it didn't work out so I and my dad came back" I said trying to make her feel better. She smiled at me and we carried on talking about how the whether was different and where some good shops were if in desperate need of cloths, as I found out Angela didn't like shopping that much either.

We walked back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym.  
"Well, good luck," she said as I touched the handle. "Maybe we'll have some other classes' together." she sounded hopeful.

I smiled and thanked her and went inside.

The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. My Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, who I would have liked because of the subject he taught, was the only one who made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. I stammered, blushed, and tripped over my own boots on the way to my seat. So I now hated him.

A girl named Jessica sat next to me in both Trig and Spanish, and she walked with me to the cafeteria for lunch. She was tiny, several inches shorter than my five feet four inches, but her wildly curly dark blonde hair made up a lot of the difference between our heights. I smiled and nodded as she prattled about teachers and classes. I didn't try to keep up.

We sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends, who she introduced to me. I noticed Angela at the other end and waved to her, sat opposite Jessica was a boy she called Mike he had blonde spiky hair and a baby face to match the way he spoke let me know straight away he was the loyal Labrador type. Sat beside him was a boy named Eric a gangly boy with skin problems and hair black as an oil slick; again as soon as he spoke I could tell he was the overly helpful chess club type.

Everyone of Jessica's friends were nice, but I could only call Angela my real friend, I didn't like Jessica she was far too talkative for me, and she was the complete opposite of me and Angela, she wore revealing clothes, and was all about fashion and boys.

Where as I do not care as long as my clothes keep me warm, and as for boys I wouldn't know how to start I have never really even spoke to a boy properly, or a girl my age for so long it was quite overwhelming to suddenly what felt like being surrounded by others even if there were only four of them.

By the time lunch was finished I was certainly more comfortable with the group of people I can know call my friends if I wanted to. They were all very nice and welcoming and after my slight out burst at Jessica for going on and on about wanting to know the reasons to hwy me and Charlie moved back her they all stopped asking and we were finally able to make a real conversation that didn't have anything to do with the reasons why I came here and why Renee wasn't with us.

I went to biology which was over before I knew it; I had already taken the senior class in Jacksonville so I just doodled on some paper, and ignored the teacher. The bell frightened me as I was not expecting it but I jumped up quickly and headed for my car. The drive home was peaceful and I was able to reflect on my first day at Forks high school I did not expect to be able to say that I enjoyed it and I can even tell Charlie that I had friends.

When I got in it was 4 o'clock so I went to make some food ready for when Charlie was back, I couldn't help but wear the smile I had gained when I was thinking about my day in the truck I was too happy, it would make Charlie less anxious about him moving us back to Forks.

Charlie came in an hour later, he had a small smile on his face, and a light in his eyes I can not remember seeing in Jacksonville. I was shocked he would normally hide his emotion but today I could feel them rolling off of him. He sat down and groaned when he smelled the food I had made him.

He must have been hungry because all the way through tea he didn't mutter one word to me until he had finished the last crumb.

"That was… Wow, I didn't know you could cook like that" I blushed

"Well I am in a good mood, school was good, really good actually, it was fun and I have friends and people aren't staring at me in disgust" Charlie winced at my words until realisation came to his face, knowing I was happy made his smile bigger.

"Why are you so happy anyway?" I asked letting my curiosity get the better of me.

"Just a good day at work Bells, I was surprised to see a lot of people still remember us" It was his turn to make me wince and he didn't miss it, and gave me a look telling me to explain.

I took a deep breath "It's just a lot of people at school knows who we, I am and they kept asking where Renee was it just got annoying" Charlie gave me a small smile, hugged me and then turned to watch the game. 

I washed up, and then went back upstairs to do my homework. I went to bed not long after, I wasn't used to all of the social contact I have had today so I was worn out and was able to go to sleep fairly quickly.

**ChPOV**

Just as I was about to be off duty I get a phone call, some kid's been fighting so now I have to be in work longer than I have to, not that I mind I just don't like leaving Bella alone in the house not that I would ever tell her that.

I grabbed my coat and went to my cruiser, I turned the lights on for effect plus I can drive faster when there on. I had to pull the map out of the glove compartment because this fight happened on the reservation over in La Push and I'm not quite sure how to get there.

Ten minutes I pull up to a large bungalow, and out side is a man in a wheel chair, with who I'm guessing is the kid, he looked more like a man to me, he is big! I got out after I checked my gun was in my belt. I wouldn't be able to take this guy down with my hands even if I wanted to.

As I got closer I noticed the man in the wheel chair looked familiar, and it finally clicked.

"Billy Black, it's been years" I said happily myself and Billy used to be the greatest of friends before I moved.

"So you do still remember surprised that old head can remember anything" I gave him a smile before looking over to his son. Before I had chance to say anything Billy carried on.

"This is my son Jake he is the one you're here for" I looked over at Jake his knuckles were getting bruises on them and he had a bit of blood coming from his nose. I nodded and put the cuffs on him and took him to the station so he could cool down for the night.

On my way home I was in too good of a mood, but I couldn't help it I was glad I was able to talk to Billy like I had never left, it was just like old time with me and him, but I want to know is what happened with his son, from what I can remember he used to be a good kid, never looked the violent type.

I completely forgot about Jacob and Billy when I entered the house as I was hit will the beautiful smell of Bella's cooking. It made me feel guilty every time she cooked because of the way she had learnt to do so. I will eventually make it up to, I only hope that coming back here was the right thing to do.

I walked right over to my food and ate it all in silence; it was too good to leave it for any amount of time. Once I was sure I had eaten every last crumb I looked up at Bella I noticed she had a smile on her face, and she looked happy.

"That was… Wow, I didn't know you could cook like that" I noticed her blush and my smile grew.

"Well I am in a good mood, school was good, really good actually, it was fun and I have friends and people aren't staring at me in disgust" I realised I had winced automatically, I didn't realise that was what school used to be like for her. Then I realised this is a good thing, it means its not happening here so for the time being she was happy, it only eased a bit of my guilt.

I feel awful for walking out on Renee when she needs support but I expected her to do something like this, when we moved I noticed the chances in her and tried to ignore them, but because I know her so well I kept the house knowing I would need it eventually, I just hoped that Bella hasn't suffered too much because of my stupid choices.

"Why are you so happy anyway?" I asked letting my curiosity get the better of me.

"Just a good day at work Bells, I was surprised to see a lot of people still remember us" I noticed that Bella winced so I looked at her waiting for her to explain her reaction.

"It's just a lot of people at school knows who we, I am and they kept asking where Renee was it just got annoying" I surprised myself by my automatic response of hugging her; it wasn't something I normally did so I quickly turned and went to watch the game. I heard Bella wash the dishes then go to her room; I didn't hear her for the rest of the night.

I assumed she went to bed and an hour later I copied her example and went to bed myself. I didn't like sleeping in the master bedroom, it felt wrong and too big. It needs two people but it wont any time soon. Renee hurt our daughter, and I cannot forgive her and I'm sure Bella wont either but until Bella wants Renee I wont have anything to do with her.

I fell asleep thinking of Renee causing a dream of her. She was sculpting with clay, it was all in her hair, all over her face and spread across the carpet. I was very angry until she smiled and laughed; I could never stay angry at her she's too loved and kind she made her way to me and I opened my arms for her she walked into the and put her finger on my cheek making me dirty as well she laughed but soon stopped because I kissed her…

**BPOV**

I was woken up by my alarm clock at 7 giving me a longer sleep then yesterday. I got myself ready and put my completed homework into my bag before heading to school, I was slightly late because my left converse decided to play hide and seek with me.

Just as my thunderous truck stopped I heard the bell go. Yep I'm defiantly late, I rushed towards building 3 stumbling on the way. I noticed Eric was in this class with me so I smiled at him, unfortunately he took that as his cue to come over.

"Hey Bella"

"Hi" I didn't want to start a conversation.

"I was wondering if you'd be busy this week-end." I looked up at him to see him staring at his feet. I wasn't sure what to say I had never been asked out by anyone.

"I have work to do and I want to get my bearings before I go out anywhere sorry" I know lame excuse but I was frightened to go out with him I didn't know him or the area well.

"Oh okay maybe next week-end then." I fought the erg to roll my eyes.

"Yeah maybe" With that his eyes lit up and he walked away. I couldn't believe him, he doesn't even really know me, o swat if I sat at the table one lunch time it doesn't mean that I'm going to go out with him.

The rest of my lessons went by really quick, and before I knew it, it was lunch and I was sat awkwardly with Eric I'm sure he had planned it so I would have to sit next to him, I didn't mind him, he was a good buddy but other than that I wish he would leave me alone.

Lunch went by torturously slow but when the bell went I all but jumped out of my seat to go to my next lesson, I didn't say bye I hope Angela wouldn't be annoyed I would explain to her later.

The next day was some what brighter than it had been since I'd been here so I took advantage and wore average length shorts, with a thin T-shirt. When I got to school I noticed everyone else was dressed similarly to me, but most girls had less on.

Lessons were uneventful and passed quickly. When lunch came to my up most horror some guy came up to me and asked me out in front of the whole cafeteria when I said no everyone laughed at him and me being me blushed. I couldn't believe the boys in this school, I wasn't even that pretty. My boring brown eyes and dull brown hair looked so sexy with me pale skin. Ha yeah right I was confused with the attention I was receiving but I shrugged it off and carried on with the rest of the day.

Thursday was similar to Monday; I was able to talk to my friends without any guys interrupting me. Jessica seemed to have come to her own conclusion about why I was getting attention, something about me being the shiny new toy I obviously ignored her and carried on with the rest of school.

The last day of the school for this week, I was getting used to the people and the teachers which was very good, I enjoy school for another reason now its not just for me to get out of the house and away from Renee but I have friends to talk to and meet now and it made school life that much better.

I had English forth with Angela the seat beside me was spare but she insisted she kept to the seating plan, so she was beside me on the other desk. Half way through the lecture Angela tapped me on my shoulder.

"You up to a girl's night in on Sunday it will just be us, movies and cookie dough ice cream" If I was going to say no I wasn't know. Who can say no to cookie dough ice cream!

"Yeah sure I don't know where you live though"

"I can come and pick you up; you live in that house in front of the river right?" I was shocked she knew that but realised it was a small town and I needed to get used to people knowing things so I nodded my head. She smiled before listening to the lecture again.

We walked to the cafeteria together but were stopped by a good looking boy, he looked like a senior.

"Hi Bella right I'm James" He put his hand in front of him offering it to me. I reluctantly shook his hand and gave him a half smile.

"Hi"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out this weekend" I couldn't believe it, one he was a senior, and two for a small town surely the boys would have said something about all the got form me was rejection, so much for the helpful ness part of everyone hearing about everything. I realised I had yet to answer him and he was standing there waiting, he didn't look worried, he was the type of guy who never got told no, today was his lucky day.

"I have plans" I said it simply before turning around and pulling Angela with me, at first she looked shocked and then she laughed.

"I can't believe you said no to James!" I shrugged

"He is the quarter back" She said it as if that would make me run back to him and say yes, but again I just shrugged, which made her laugh harder. Of course Angela told Jessica Mike and Eric what happened and we all had a good laugh over it, except from Jessica who kept glaring at me like I was crazy.

Saturday was boring. I had read through the best parts of Wuthering heights, and I was now looking for something else to do. Whilst in my room I saw some track suit pants and decided to go out for a run. Down the long road that was mostly deserted a nice posh car flew past me, followed by 7 moving vans, it was clear they were moving but I wondered where they would move to with a car like that, but that they would have to pass through Forks to get there.

The rest of the jog was uneventful and I noticed the sky was starting to get darker so I turned around and started to head home. I decided to make a tune pasta bake so I put some pasta in a pot to boil it and jumped in the shower, before I made it.

**EPOV **

We were nearly there I could tell, I researched Forks, and the weather was described as dull and damp accompanied with a lot of green, I know that was not a lot to go from, but after a few hours we were in a place that looked dull, damp and green so I am only guessing we were nearly there.

On our way down a road that seemed to go on for ever, we passed a jogger God I hoped we lived near her. Not only did she have a good face, but her body was amazing, she had the curves in all the right places, if I did live near hear I will be sure to track her down, I just hope that there are some other good looking girls around hear, one just is not fun enough.

Around fifteen we were pulling onto a road hidden by trees, it would be very easy to miss. Five minutes of a slow drive down the road and I could start to see a clearing and there stood a rather big house with walls made of windows, it was defiantly secluded and very open not bad at all. Me and my family;

Esme, my foster mother she's very pretty and compassionate and caring, Carlisle, my foster father is a doctor the poor nurses get easily distracted when he works with them, Alice my sister, and twin, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme birth daughter she has a super model body with great long blonde hair to match her, and lastly there's Emmett, he is also a foster child and dating Rosalie. He is known for his stupidity, he is huge and full of muscle but that just make him more cuddle says Rose, as he is just a big soft brute really if given the chance he can soon enough prove it within seconds of speaking to him.

None of them would talk to me though, they were annoyed that we had to move again because of my 'intolerable actions' well that's what Carlisle had said to me before he told us all to pack. It wasn't my fault that Tanya is a crazy bitch who was stunning but like I said one is just no fun so she goes and over reacts making us all move, my actions to her reaction had nothing to do with it.

The car stopped and I jumped out Carlisle went straight to the door to unlock it, where as I went to the boot to grab my bags so I could go and find my bedroom. The house had three flights so I ran straight to the top. There were two rooms; I picked the one at the far end of the house. It had to walls of glass, and the basics in it. In the middle of the room there was an over sized bed. It has a book shelf, and a large CD rack, which was good as I had a lot of music.

I dumped my things on the bed, and went for a wander, when I found a bathroom I took a shower quickly, to freshen up after the 5 hour car ride. It didn't really help me wake up more but instead relaxed me to a point in which I was ready to go to sleep so I did. I went to my bed and got in, when I closed my eyes the jogger ran past me, I chased after her but no matter how fast I ran she was always faster, and I could never quite reach her.

I woke up the next morning with a slight sweat on my head and at the back of my neck I took another shower before going downstairs. I found the kitchen and was glad to see it fully stocked with food. I helped myself to some toast and a cup of pure apple juice; I don't like the bits in the orange.

When I put my bowl away after I washed it I noticed the time the microwave was showing, it had just gone 12, and no one had woken me up. Where were they all? I figured they would just be sorting out school and finishing where the things should go in the house Esme is a very proud house decorator, so the furnishings and pictures must go in certain places so the complement each other.

I decided to have a look around so I would know where certain rooms of the house were, after 20 minutes of looking around. I was at the last door and I did not expect to see my piano in it, Carlisle had made it very clear that it would be getting left behind; I guess Esme thought we couldn't. I smiled and made my way to it, I sat down and lifted the cover and began to play Esme's favourite song as a thank-you.

I got carried away again as before I knew it I was thinking of the jogger and the music had changed completely, it was a intricate piece filled with different keys, and chords when I finished it I heard a clap. I turned to see Alice and Esme in the door way with smiles on their faces.

"What was the Edward, I haven't heard it before, and it was great"

"I don't know I got carried away I wasn't even thinking about anything" Alice gave me a look which told me she knew otherwise, but I was not prepared to talk to her about the jogger she would find it weird of someone to have such a reaction from seeing a jogger, or in my case she will think I want a quick fuck from her, but I know for a fact I would go back a few times for her.

"Tea is done" Esme said before Alice had a chance to say anything I smiled at Esme and she returned it politely, I knew Alice and especially Esme thought that going through all these women was something for me to do to rebel, and that they thought by taking me away from a city I would be forced to behave myself.

During tea nobody would talk to me, and nobody would make eye contact with me, it was what Carlisle had told them to do to teach me a lesson but little did he know that EVERY time Esme and Alice would always talk to me when he wasn't around which was most of the time because of his hours as a doctor, Emmett was on and off, he would talk to me, but not for a nice normally conversation he would say something disgusting about sex, and him and Rose, so it was now me ignoring him, and as for Rose well she seemed rather happy to follow out Carlisle's request, which didn't bother me that much either.

As soon as dinner was ready Carlisle looked at me. "BED" He said sternly so I obliged as I was tired anyway, not long after Alice snuck in to my room and told me about school and what time to be up for I was tired so I groaned to tell her that I has heard her, my door went and I drifted back into sleep.


	3. First encounter

**Slightly annoyed I was rushing to get this chapter up and what do I go and do… I exit Microsoft word without saving and have to start it all again so I'm sorry it has taken so long for me to update.**

**Chapter 3- First encounter**

**BPOV**

I woke up Monday morning sleepily, the hard downpour of the rain last night made it very difficult for me to sleep. I can't believe how quickly the weather here changes it was only yesterday that I was out in the front yard sunbathing. I groaned sitting up in my bed, I ran my hand trough my hair before pulling he cover off of me I shivered and ran to the bathroom craving the hot water on my body.

Once relaxed from the shower I took a look out of my window to see what I should wear, not that I am bothered about fashion but I don't want to be hot or cold all day. It looked dull, but slightly warm I decided to go with a thin slightly peach sweater with some jeans and flats because my converse really needed washing.

On the drive to school I couldn't help feeling slightly home sick, I can't believe it has only been a week it feels more like a month, I missed how I didn't have to think about needing a coat later on in the day in case it rained suddenly, of if it would get windy, in Jacksonville I could just put on a thin T-shirt and a pair of shorts and I would be able to wear them everyday if I wanted but who am I to complain I have a better life than what I had back in Jacksonville.

I got to school, on my way through the parking lot I noticed a newer out of place car I'm sure I know it Argh I can't place it that's just great now it will be pecking at my head all day I came to my space and once again my truck stopped with a pop, no-body looked though they were all used to it and all knew who it was.

When I got to my third class of physics I was beginning to get annoyed, the car that past me whilst I was jogging kept going past in my mind so I decided to see how good the gossip was in this town and will ask Angela. I went in and noticed Angela sitting on our normal table at the back and joined her.

"Hey Ange" She smiled and gave me a small wave before pulling out her books.

"I was wondering if you knew about anyone moving here. I saw a car and it had moving vans behind it" I tried to make my tone sound uninterested but I don't think it worked by the smirk she gave me.

"All I heard is that we have a new doctor at the hospital that makes all the nurses swoon" She giggled "Oh and he had came with his wife and kids so I'm guessing that who you saw, we don't get many new people" I smiled at her and was about to ask her if she new anything about the rest of them but the teacher came in and started his lecture.

We went to the lunch room it was there, trying to make more conversation with my friends that I first saw them.

They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were four of them. They were talking animatedly, and their table was full of food mainly around the big blonde boy, they each had a tray of food in front of them. They weren't interested in the others students that were gawking at them, unlike most of the other students they seemed not to care for gossip.

But it was none of these things that caught, and held, my attention.

They didn't look anything alike. Of the two boys, one was big — muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair with a pair of dark blue eyes to match. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond with amazingly light blue eyes. They looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students.

The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of a magazine, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back with the same eyes as the blond boy, which again looked amazing with her hair and skin colour. The short girl was pixie like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing wildly in every direction.

And yet, they were alike in how they did not care about what people thought—that was clear by their behaviour---They simply had fun, it made me smile. Every one of them was pale, Paler than me.

But all this is not why I couldn't look away.

I stared because their faces, so different, so similar, were all beautiful. They were faces you never expected to see except perhaps on the pages of a magazine.

They were all looking away — consumed in each other, looking away from the other students, away from anything in particular as far as I could tell. As I watched, the small girl rose with her tray — crunched soda, and half eaten apple — and walked by giving me a smile as she noticed I was watching her, I flushed but returned a smile to her, at least I hoped it looked like a smile and not a grimace I watched, amazed at her lithe dancer's step, till she dumped her tray and glided through the back door. My eyes darted back to the others, who sat UN concerned about her disappearance.

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica if anyone knew she would, it had been 4 hours since the start of the school day and if she didn't know anything I would be surprised she was the main gossiper of the school.

As she looked up to see who I meant — though already knowing, probably, from my tone —

Angela giggled knowing I was more interested than I let on, and probably that I had told her I didn't like gossiping but here I was using it to find out more about the new students, I did feel bad because I was in their situation not a week ago, but here I sat eager to hear what Jessica had to say.

"That's Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife. I herd they had a third son called Edward Cullen but he has yet to make an appearance" She said this under her breath.

Strange, unpopular names, I thought. The kinds of names grandparents had. But maybe that was in vogue here — small town names? I remembered that my friends had old familiar names---Jessica, a perfectly common name. There were two girls named Jessica in my History class back home.

"They are… very nice-looking." I struggled with the conspicuous understatement.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They're all together though — Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean." Her voice held all the shock and disappointment. I thought critically. But, if I was being honest, I had to admit that I knew she would be annoyed because I had heard about her and how at least every boy had had there way with her at least once.

"Which ones are the Cullen's?" I asked. "They don't look related…"

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins — the blondes — and they're foster children."

"They look a little old for foster children. Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"That's really kind of nice — for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."

"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly, and I got the impression that she didn't like them. With the glances she was throwing at their adopted children, I would presume the reason was jealousy.

Throughout all this conversation, my eyes flickered again and again to the table where the strange family sat. They continued to laugh and joke with each other UN concerned with the other students round them.

I went to my Spanish class, I went in and took my seat on the middle row beside the window, I sighed, Spanish is the only lesson that none of my friends I sit with at lunch were in this class. Don't get me wrong there are a lot of people who talk to me, and when I say people I mean boys, apparently because I sit with Jessica I should be like her when it come to 'having fun' but most of them got the hint except James, he always came to say hi.

"Hey Swan" Speaking of the devil

"Hi James" I said it as nicely as I could, but his determination was starting to annoy me.

"Have a good weekend?" I took in a deep breath

"Nothing too fun, I was just un-packing the rest of my things really" I replied truthfully.

"You need to come out with me one time I can show you a good night out" I bet he thought he could I was relieved when the teacher came in and he returned to his seat.

Just as miss was about to start her lecture a short haired pixie came in, I knew straight away who it was, it was typical with my luck, especially as the seat beside mine is the only one spare. I had nothing against her I just didn't want to sit next to someone who only talks to her siblings, it is a bit weird.

To my surprise she smiled at me like she did when she caught my eye in the lunchroom.

"HI, mynameisAlice, Ihopewecanbefriends, youhavetolikeshopping." She said using one breath. I simply smiled at her before paying attention to the lecture.

Whilst collecting my things I felt a small hand on my shoulder and turned to a very happy and still energetic Alice.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I would just like to say thanks" She noticed my confused expression and continued.

"It's just in all my other lessons the people I have been sat beside just bombarded me with questions"

"You will not be getting that from me at all, I just came a week ago so I know how you feel" She smiled at me and had a look on her face like she was considering something.

"Would you like to sit with me at lunch tomorrow?" I was going to say no but she changed her expression and I don't think anyone could say no to that face so I agreed quickly and rushed off before I would agree to anything else, I could hear her squeal from down the corridor, I giggled before heading to the library I needed a book for my lesson tomorrow (Tuesday)

I was in the library, and it was pretty much deserted like normal I found my book and decided to stay for a while and read here instead of being distracted at home, not that there was much that would distract someone in forks except the rain.

I was halfway through chapter 4 of a copy of Wuthering heights; I may have got a little bored of revising biology. When the door of the library squeaked open; a lanky, medium bulky, with untidy, bronze-coloured hair boy walked in. He looked troubled but gorgeous I felt my body heat up at the sight of him.

He strutted over to the table just opposite me, it was obvious he hadn't noticed me, should I speak to him-make a noise so he knows I'm here-leave- Argh it's his fault if he doesn't know he isn't alone and I'm the one worrying about what to do.

I sighed and went back to my book I had not read one full line when I heard the most musical laugh I have every heard in my entire life, it was like an angles bell. I looked up and saw the god of a boy looking over at my book, I don't care how beautiful he is he can't laugh at Wuthering heights it's THE best book the fact it's a classic adds to that status, I felt my anger bubbling I hope he could explain himself without including and insulting my book.

"What are you laughing at? It's very distracting you know" I said felling quite proud I could actually talk without my voice breaking. He smiled and I took a large breath and my body heated up again his smile was as good if not better than his laugh.

"I don't see the point in reading that, I skimmed through it and it can't be rated with Romeo and Juliet they are so destructive they have no redeeming qualities"

I clenched my fist fighting the urge to tackle him to the floor I now most would think it was just a book and wouldn't understand me intense liking of it but to completely bad mouth it right in front of me knowing full well I liked it was plain rude!

"Actually their love is their redeeming quality that's the point" I said feeling awkward as a pained expression crossed his face, it made me intrigued to know why, which made me feel guilty for wanting to know when it was obviously a horrible memory or reason.

I have known him the least part of ten minutes yet he has brought more emotions out of me than this whole week I have been here.

"I'm sorry" He looked at me through his eye lashes and my heart fluttered before completely stopping when a stupid smirk crossed his face.

Before I knew what he was doing I felt his lips on mine his lips were soft and warm mmmm---not 2 seconds had passed and I realised he was kissing me! I don't even know him! I pushed him away feeling my anger rise again who did he think he was I decided to ask him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" His face looked confused yet entertained at the same moment he obviously didn't get pushed away often jerk.

"I happen to be Edward Cullen" He said it as if it would make my knees quiver and make me ask for him to kiss me again or something---bigger jerk.

I leaned closer to him holding back my urge to shout at him as I saw him smirk at my actions, I put my hand to his arm and rubbed it playfully his smile grew and I smiled sweetly making him feel like he had won and his name would make me drop to the floor yeah right.

I moved my hand to make my grip better, I stood up and leaned my body against him I felt him get excited I very nearly started to shout but I held myself back, I felt his body relax and I took it as my cue, I pushed him harder and I landed on him so I was straddling him his smirk grew his hands moved to my sides, I grabbed them quickly and pined them above his head.

"I don't care what your name is and if you come near me again I will not be blamed for my actions" I pushed down harder with my bum on his crotch I knew it hurt him when he tried to sit up but I kept his hands above his head.

"I want you to nod if you understand me don't speak though" He nodded quickly and sighed when I got off of him. I went straight back to the table to collect my things. It was a good time for me to go home, I walked out with a bit more of a swing in my hips to piss him off the jerk deserved it.

OMG--- Cullen, as in Alice Cullen, as in Edward is her brother, and the really fit new boy that Jessica was talking about, personally I didn't see it he was an obnoxious ass and I couldn't care what other people would think.

**EPOV**

I woke up still groggy from sleep, I felt like I have slept for most of the day I looked at my clock to check the time. SHIT I'm late its fucking 1 o'clock must have missed my alarm again, it wasn't a surprise all the driving the day before had caught up to me but Alice normally came in to wake me.

I wasn't going to go to school but decided it would cause less of a hassle if I did anyway may as well surprise the family, they will be expecting me to flunk but what is the fun in doing what's the fun in doing what is expected of you, there is none.

I slowly had a shower and got dressed in some random pants and the first top I found before checking myself out, I have to make a good impression on the girls, Alice would be proud of my clothes even though I didn't need to think about what I wore, every item of clothing I have was all bought by Alice so no matter what I put on it would always look good, at lest to some extent.

I wasn't in the mood for breakfast so I just ate half of an apple. I checked the time I had spent more than an hour getting ready. I walked quickly to my car to try making it into school for one lesson. I made it to school just before the start of last lesson but had to go to the office to sort out some forms and my timetable for how ever long we decide to stay here for, I had the map memorised fairly quickly and said goodbye to the women at the desk, who now had a flushed face and I sure as hell wasn't trying it on with a 50+ year old.

In my lesson I was sat beside a girl, I think she told me her name but I can't remember, I mean who could keep their concentration when the girl beside you has a good body, and a top that is very low cut, the only downside is that she talked way too much and It was some dribble about how the jocks aren't as god looking as me I knew I was nicely stocked when it come to my looks but I'm quite clever as well and listening to some bimbo's babble wasn't very exciting but she looked like an easy lay.

I ended up with the girls' number, but I didn't give her mine I had to put up with her every time I was in--- in that lesson with her and I did not need texts and calls to add to the time I was forced to listen to her un-important gossip.

I didn't want to go home yet, I knew Alice would be and she might be upset with me, hence the reason for not waking me up this morning. I decided to go to the library knowing that no one would be there especially as it was after school I headed towards the building making sure no one was around to see me go in, I have a reputation to keep.

I walked quickly inside the library and went to the table at the edge of the seating area, I heard some one sigh—a girl sigh I looked up and saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, she had long brown hair that had a slight tint of red in it when the light hit it right, and her eyes that were darting across the page of the book she was reading were the best colour brown eyes I had ever seen, I felt like I could get lost in them.

I noticed what book she was reading after I had thulerly checked miss hotty out I couldn't help but laugh, she looked pissed.

"What are you laughing at? It's very distracting you know" she said with a tone proving my theory about her being pissed.

I smiled and I didn't miss the deep intake of breath which made my smile grow a little more much to my annoyance she was only a girl and I was smiling at her like a an ass.

"I don't see the point in reading that, I skimmed through it and it can't be rated with Romeo and Juliet they are so destructive they have no redeeming qualities" I said trying to get another reaction from her.

I noticed her fist clenching which made me laugh again but I was clever enough to keep it contained this time.

"Actually their love is their redeeming quality that's the point"

I instantly thought about my family and the troubles I have caused them, at first it wasn't on purpose but I admit I may have got slightly carried away, It was then I vowed to try and let us stay here without my stupid actions making us move—again.

I saw guilt and wonder flash in the mystery girls eyes and I realised I must have some my thoughts in my expression and quickly changed it.

"I'm sorry" I looked at her through my eye lashes and I saw her become slightly flushed, I smirked at her and she got redder.

I couldn't help myself I didn't know what it was about her I just had to feel her lips on mine, the were soft and fit mine perfectly I could feel myself growing harder just as I was about to deepen the kiss when I felt her push me away and hard.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" What the hell! I do not get rejected or pushed away, I mean look at me! I decided to make sure she knew who I was.

"I happen to be Edward Cullen"

She leaned closer to me I smirked at her actions, she put her hand to my arm and rubbed it playfully I felt a warmth building witch I knew too well and my smile grew and she smiled back sweetly making knowing I had won my smile once again grew.

She moved her hand so she had a better hold of my arm, she stood up and leaned her body against mine I felt myself get excited by her body pressed against mine and tried to shift without her seeing so she wouldn't feel me. Her body against mine was the best thing I had ever felt, I am so happy I didn't ask that girl from my lesson for alone time otherwise I wouldn't be here.

I relaxed and she pushed me harder and landed on me so she was straddling me I couldn't control my emotions and I smirked again letting my hands move to her sides, she grabbed them and pined them above my head, It felt weird at first but then I got more excited this girl knew how to have fun.

"I don't care what your name is and if you come near me again I will not be blamed for my actions" She pushed her arse on my groin it felt good till she kept adding pressure, and I tried to free me hands so I could get her off of me, this girl was freakishly strong.

"I want you to nod if you understand me don't speak though" I nodded quickly and sighed when she got off of me. She went to her table, let the games begin—I noticed she wasn't staying she was packing her things up, I controlled myself before showing her the disappointment it caused me knowing she was leaving and to make it worse the sexy tease wiggled her hips on the way out and my eyes were pinned on her arse till the door was closed and I could see her.

**BPOV**

The rest of the night went by in a haze, I can't even remember what I made for me and Charlie to eat, I thought I was in the shower for 10 minutes but when I had came out my clock told me I was in there for just over 40 minutes. I sighed, put my book down and pulled the covers over me and fell quickly into sleep.

**Dream**

_There was a low pitched musical chuckle coming from the distance covered by darkness. I was standing under a single street light, it was the only light I could see my heart fate picked up._

"_HELLO?" I shouted knowing the laugh I heard was someone close by, I just couldn't see them, stupid dark._

_The only thing to answer me was the same laugh._

_The person must have stepped forward as I could see someone's outline, a boy by the looks of his build. I could only see his eyes they were the greenest pair of eyes I had ever seen yet they looked familiar it made me very curious to know who it was but anger was starting to show its self and I couldn't remember why or who it was._

_They reached out their hand so it was on my arm, the warmth of him sent tingles all the way to my toes, I couldn't help but shiver they leaned closer and all I could see was his outline still, he laughed again before pushing harder and we fell._

_Before I hit the ground I woke up._

**End of dream.**

I sat up quickly in my bed trying to catch my breath I had obviously been holding, I couldn't believe it was a dream, I knew it was but when he touched me the tingles felt so real I can still feel them now slightly.

I looked at my clock it was 6 30 and there was no chance of me getting back to sleep, I would have to wake up in 30 minutes anyway, I groaned and decided to have another shower I was slightly tense from my dream.

My morning was the same as any other since my arrival; I got out of the shower, got dressed, did my hair and had something to eat before getting in my truck and driving to school. All the way there I was wondering if Edward would say anything to Alice about what I did, and whether it would annoy her. I sighed and pulled into the spot I have been using since I got here and got out.

I had biology first today I picked up my bag form the passenger seat and headed towards building 3. I didn't realise it was quite early as there was hardly anyone in the class, but I went to my seat anyway I only had five minutes before others would be here so there was no point in going anywhere, it would probably make me late if I did.

I pulled out my pad and started doodling to pass the time, before I knew it the class was full and Sir was coming in and shouting for everyone to shut up and listen I pushed my pad over to the other side of the desk as nobody sat there.

Half way through the lecture someone came in sir didn't stop I'm guessing he pointed as I didn't look up from the biology page we were going over, until I heard the chair scrape beside me, there was no other new students and I had biology last and non of the Cullen's were in this lesson so I looked up to find the green eyes that were in my dream.

I took a deep breath, but let it release and clench my fists when I realised that it was Edward. Surely it wasn't him I was dreaming about but it would explain the anger I felt as he put his hand on my arm, I shivered involuntary at the thought. I got pulled out of my revere because he was saying something.

"Hi I'm Edward Cullen you are" The jerk, it was obvious he didn't remember me form the library yesterday.

"I'm Bella, and I'm sure I made it VERY clear yesterday I didn't want you to come near me" I said in my sweetest voice, I nearly laughed as recognition then fear crossed his face but he quickly hid it.

He turned so his back was almost facing me, he kept looking at me and every time I caught him my heart fluttered slightly and he smirked, it was almost like he could hear it stupid natural reactions and crooked smirks, I started to hate myself as well as him.

At the end of class he ran out of the room I cringed slightly not wanting him to be running from me, I may hate him but it doesn't do much for me to have people run from me I suppose I should apologise to him, I'll let him sweat till lunch then I'll find him. With that I went to my next classes, they were uneventful until I got to my lesson before lunch, Spanish with Alice.

She was there before me and she looked even more hyper than normal, never knew it could be done.

"Hey, why are you happier than normal?" I asked needing to know what could make someone as hyper as Alice that much more energetic.

"Oh just Edward" I grimaced when I heard his name but she didn't notice and carried on without any interjection.

"He came home yesterday and the first time in years he had the expression of rejection on his face" She said it with a huge smile, why would she be happy her brother was rejected and upset about it, she saw my confused expression and carried on.

"He said something about a stupid library girl or a girl in a library, I swear I would kiss her if I knew her, she gave him a taste of his own medicine the insensitive player"

I finally understood—sort of—I smiled and I saw her face confused now, at least I knew she wouldn't be upset when I told her I took a deep breath.

"I met Edward yesterday" She still looked confused.

"In the library after school" Her face lit up as she was realising what I was saying and true to her word she jumped out her seat hugged me jumping up and down before kissing me on my cheek, I couldn't help but giggle at her behaviour.

"Bella that's GREAT you have to tell me all about it."

"At lunch" Her face fell slightly but she nodded.

The lesson went ridiculously slow, I hate the way time slows when you have planned to tell or do something, but the bell did go and Alice skipped all the way to the lunch room, and was bouncing on the spot when we were in line for some food.

We walked towards the table with the other four Cullen's sitting there, Alice sat me next to the one Jessica said was Emmett he was that much bigger close up and I couldn't help feel intimidated.

"This is Bella Swan she just moved here a week ago" Alice said introducing me quickly.

I smiled but Emmett stood up pulling me with him and hugging me in front of everyone the looks on there faces were priceless I couldn't help but giggle at his antics. I noticed the others were laughing as well, except the one at the other side of Emmett that's when I realised that there should have been 3 others at the table it was Edward, and he didn't look amused by his brother's behaviour, or maybe jealous?

Emmett eventually put me down, and we all ate with a comfortable talking arising every now and again, every time I saw Alice she looked more and more happy and hyper, yet more impatient when she caught my eye she gave me a look meaning she wants to know details, I sighed and nodded, she asked me to show her where the bathroom was.

As soon as we walked through the door she bombarded me with her question.

"What did you do to him? The look on his face when I said you were sitting with us, and when I said your name, and when Emmett hugged you, you must have done something fabulous to him—now spill!"

I took a deep breath before explaining to her how he had acted in the Library and how I hated guys like that, and also the fun I had on him, when I started describing his expressions and action as I left, and this morning when he didn't recognise me we were both in fits of laughter gasping for air.

10 minutes of calming down Alice insisted that I told the rest of the Cullen's or at least let her tell them, I quickly learnt that you don't say no to Alice. I still don't understand why she is so—ecstatic about her brother being rejected I'll wait for her to explain.

We got back to the table and I noticed Edward had left I felt slightly guilty, I didn't need to tell his sister what had happened I didn't do it so I could laugh at him I was genuinely angry at him for being such a cocky self centred sexy smart arse-- !!! – I didn't mean to say sexy, I mean he good looking but not sexy.

I shook my head slightly and noticed Alice had taken Edwards absence as a perfect chance to tell her siblings what had happened with me and Edward and they all laughed, but this time my stomach churned and I couldn't find it amusing anymore.

I walked slowly to English going over and over how I could say sorry to Edward, he was a jerk but been talked about behind your back is not nice, neither is being laughed at I now from first hand experience winced at the memory it had been a full week since I had last thought about Jacksonville and quickly pushed it out of my head.

I was so rapped up in my own thoughts I didn't realise there was someone sitting in the other seat that was normally empty I looked up already knowing who would be sat there and sure enough I was met by a pair of guarded pair of green eyes.

"Hi" I whispered not quite finding my voice, he didn't reply and my heart sank.

"Look I'm sorry about yesterday I didn't mean to be so forward but you did deserve it" He looked up at me through my eyelashes I blushed and he smirked which brought up my anger like it had yesterday.

"You're forgiven" He said and for the rest of the lesson didn't speak to me once he just kept looking over at me with a glint in his eye, he was planning something.

The bell went and instead of rushing out he spoke to me.

"I guess I'm sorry for the way I acted start over?" He looked so nervous I smiled and nodded.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen I didn't have chance to properly introduce myself, you must be Bella Swan."

I couldn't help but giggle at him and it made him smile. He held his hand out for me to shake I took it and felt electric go straight up my arm, I went to pull away when I felt him pull me towards him, he was hugging me I relaxed in his string arms I think we must have got carried away as someone cleared their throat behind me, I turned to see a fuming Alice Edward said a quick by before getting out of the class room like hi did earlier.

**Sorry again cant believe I was so stupid to exit without saving ****and to top it all off I forgot what I had planned for this chapter so don't hate me if it isn't that good.**

Also sorry for the amount of time it has taken for this chapter (but will try make it up to you by trying to get 2 chapters done and posted within a week or two before going on holiday for 2 weeks) and for jumping around with the POV's but I wanted EPOV in but had to finish with BPOV otherwise my next chapter will be too short and I don't want to change it as I have some idea of what will be happening.

**I found it really hard to stop writing more and more in this chapter, I got a bit carried away what do you think about the length of it?**

**Hope you liked this chapter review it and let me know. X**


End file.
